Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an audio/video (AV) device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an AV device, which outputs a video signal and an audio signal, and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An A/V device, such as a home theater system, an AV receiver, etc., receives a video signal and an audio signal from a source device, processes the received video and audio signals, and outputs the processed video signal to a display device and the audio signal to a sound output device. The display device receives and processes the output video signal and displays the process video signal as an image. The sound output device outputs a sound based on the audio signal.
However, the video signal is processed in the display device, and the audio signal is separately processed in the AV device and output to the sound output device. Therefore, synchronization is very important between the video signal and the audio signal. If time taken to process and output the audio signal in the AV device is longer than time taken to process the video signal in the display device, the image displayed on the display device is not synchronized with the sound output from the sound output device and displayed later than the sound.
To solve such asynchronism and a delay between the image and the sound, a compensation process for the delay may be applied to the AV device, the display device, etc. For example, a user may manually set the delay while viewing and listening to the image and the sound, to such an extent that the image and the sound are synchronized with each other based on the user's own determination. In this case, the extent of the compensation for the delay depends on a user's subjective determination, and it is thus difficult to guarantee the accuracy and reliability of the compensation. Also, such compensation is invariable, and it is difficult to apply the compensation to a case where the delay is varied depending on the types of contents to be reproduced, resolution, and characteristics of the devices.